· Inseguridad Quebrada ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella es una chica insegura y rechazada por sus padres, que se siente miserable y sola. Se regala un poco de esperanza cuando se casa con Edward Cullen, después de haberse enamorado y aferrado a él. Lástima que las cosas no hayan sido como esperaba. OS.


**·: Inseguridad Quebrada :·**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>—¿E-E<strong>dward? —musitó con voz rota y débil la chica, tan débil que si no hubiese sido por el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar, no hubiera sido escuchada. Alrededor de Bella todo comenzaba a temblar, su mundo y la poca confidencia que había ganado se desestabilizaban.

En cuanto vio la escena, sintió como si se hubiese tragado un tabique y este estuviera bajando por su garganta dolorosamente hasta instalarse en su estómago. Los ojos le picaban, podía sentir las lágrimas tan cerca, pero no podía desmoronarse allí. No le daría el gusto de ser más humillada.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras de esta salía una combinación de un sollozo ahogado y una risa histérica. Ella realmente quería reírse de la ridiculez de la situación. De su estupidez. De la ironía de su vida. ¿Tan poca cosa era, tan poca _mujer _era, que Edward había terminado por hacer _esto_?

En ese momento todas sus inseguridades salieron a flote y sólo pudo confirmarlo. En definitiva, siempre había sido poca cosa para Edward y nunca pudo mejorarlo. Gran estúpida fue al creer que había llegado a ser algo. Veía hacia atrás y se sentía tan, tan estúpida que realmente tenía muchas ganas de reír.

Como seguramente lo querría estar haciendo Edward, y su acompañante, como seguramente toda su familia entera lo debió de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y lo seguiría haciendo. De sólo pensar que quizá durante todo este tiempo estuvieron riéndose de ella, de su estupidez, ceguedad y de la humillación a la que se estaba sometiendo sin saberlo durante todo este tiempo, le hizo querer vomitar.

—Bella… yo… —balbuceó Edward, demasiado atónito y aturdido para poder decir algo. Se había levantado de golpe, aventando a su amante en el proceso, y Bella había podido ver con perfección el estado en el que se encontraba.

Los pantalones abiertos, a medio bajar, la camisa arrugada y desabotonada, dejando entrever el pecho fuerte y pálido, el que tanto había admirado. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y su cabello, ese cabello permanentemente despeinado, gritaba 'Sexo'.

Tragó saliva, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, y sus ojos frenéticos se dirigieron a su amante, quien seguía congelado en su lugar, para luego mirar a Bella. —Bella… por favor, de…

—Demonios, ¿de verdad vas a intentar darme una explicación? —dijo Bella con la voz temblorosa y ahogada por la mano que seguía en su boca, de alguna forma recordándole que guardara su compostura y que aguantara las ganas que tenía de gritar histéricamente, por la rabia, por la humillación, por todo lo que había estado guardando durante años.

—¡Bella, espera…! ¡Bella! —exclamó él desesperado, cuando me giré para largarme de aquí, antes de que me derrumbara enfrente de él y mostrara lo débil y patética que era en realidad.

—Por favor, por favor… Sólo no hagas más ridícula y absurda la situación —le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, aunque sintió que sólo fue una mueca agonizante.

—¡Basta, no vas a irte hasta que me escuches! —insistió Edward, tomándome con fuerza de los brazos, su voz sonando desesperada y su respiración parecía hacerse pesada.

Dos cachetadas resonaron en la habitación y la mano de Bella ardió mucho. Edward la soltó y la miró con asombro. Claro, después de haber sido la patética, tonta y sumisa esposa, ¿cómo podía esperar algo así? ¿Cómo iba a pensar que la esposa que dejaba pasar todo para estar a su lado como un buen cachorro por fin hiciera algo por su dignidad?

—¿Escuchar qué? ¿Escuchar lo mucho que tú, tu amante y tu maldita familia estuvieron se divirtieron a mi costa? ¿Humillándome? Seguro que la estúpida y ciega de Bella hizo que se desternillaran de la risa… —gritó con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían, ahora su visión estaba por completo borrosa y sus piernas temblaban amenazadoramente.

—¡Esto es tan ridículo… tan ridículo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —repetía una y otra vez Bella, desmoronándose por fin, demasiado dolor, demasiada verdad y demasiada humillación. —¿Por qué me has humillado de esta manera? —lloriqueó Bella, mostrando en verdad su vulnerabilidad mirando a Edward a los ojos.

Su rostro estaba desencajado mientras seguía congelado en su sitio. Bella podía decir por la forma en que abría y cerraba los ojos que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar la situación. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello ya de por sí despeinado y suspiró.

—Bella, por favor… —Intentó acercarse a Bella, pero ella se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se apartó. No sabía qué podría pasar si le tocaba.

—¡No, déjame! —chilló ella, provocando que su garganta comenzara a arder. —Realmente fui poca cosa, ¿no es así? Siempre fui poca cosa y cuando me casé contigo estúpidamente pensé que no sería así… Para lo único que valí fue para ser el hazmerreír de todos…

Ahora todo encajaba como en un rompecabezas. La actitud distante de Edward, su frialdad, su interés nulo por ella… La boda nunca consumada. Su rechazo y la soledad en la que me mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo. La actitud extraña de su familia… _Todo este tiempo_…

—Bella, realmente lo siento… —dijo Edward con un hilo de voz y Bella casi quiso y pudo creerle. Pero no lo hizo, ya no más. Él y toda su familia entera eran como su familia propia, como todas las personas que había conocido en su vida.

Todas le habían humillado, abandonado, despreciado… Le habían hecho creer toda su vida que no valía para nada, que no merecía ni un poco de cariño. Ni siquiera de las personas que le dieron la vida. Entonces habían venido los Cullen, su mundo cambió por completo y se arriesgó a tener esperanza.

Qué idiota había sido.

—Comienzo a creer que me usaste para esconder y seguir con esto durante mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? —dijo de repente Bella con tono desapasionado. Miraba al suelo, ya no sollozaba ni se sacudía violentamente como había estado haciendo unos segundos. —Aquí me tendrías, como una fachada, como una perfecta esposa sumisa… Me usarías como un vientre, para tener ese hijo que tanto necesitas, mientras que tú…. Tú… —le lanzó una mirada a su amante y de nuevo quiso vomitar.

El hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada, tristemente sólo logró confirmar su teoría. Comenzó a reírse histéricamente, una risa muerta y maniática, que provocó un visible escalofrío en Edward. Sacudió la cabeza, le mandó una última mirada y comenzó a retroceder para largarse de aquí.

—¡Bella, Bella, espera, espera…! —exclamó frenético Edward, de nuevo intentando agarrarla para impedirle que saliera de la habitación, pero esta vez Bella fue rápida. Tenía que acabar con _todo_ y rápido.

—No te preocupes, Edward, no pienso decirle ninguna palabra a nadie —declaró Bella, girándose, como si fuera algo casual, mientras mandaba una sarcástica sonrisa hacia ellos. Le azotó la puerta en las narices a Edward y corrió por el pasillo para salir de esa casa.

Se encontró con Alice Cullen en medio camino, aquella quien había considerado su amiga, su única y mejor amiga, pudo ver sus intenciones de acercarse, pero la pequeña mujer al ver la mirada escalofriante que le mandó Bella se detuvo.

Bella salió corriendo de la gran mansión, no se tropezó ni una sola vez antes de entrar al espeso y húmedo bosque. Corrió a toda velocidad, cayendo una cuantas veces, por la maleza, las hierbas, las flores y entre los árboles, huyendo de todos y todo. Completamente determinada a acabar con esto.

Y cuando por fin llegó al acantilado, mientras pisaba la húmeda y áspera roca con sus sandalias, avanzó hacia el borde. El aire acarició su rostro y agitó sus cabellos, miró hacia el fondo y vio la salvaje y temible agua azotar contra las filosas rocas.

En ese momento recordó su corta y miserable vida entera. Y recordó lo miserable que era, porque no tenía nada más que recordar, no había nada feliz qué llevarse, pues lo único que alguna vez consideró valioso en su vida, resultó ser una vil mentira.

Sus padres altaneros y ambiciosos. Despreciándola y destruyéndola. Ella hundiéndose más y más en su miseria, en la soledad de su casa. Estando aislada, sin amigos, siendo controlada por una madre que sólo la veía como una inversión. Conociendo al millonario Edward Cullen, viéndolo de inmediato como un Dios, como un ídolo, empezando a amarlo en ese mismo instante. _Ilusionándose_.

Casándose con él, viviendo una falsa y breve felicidad. Después esos momentos con la actitud distante de Edward, su rechazo, su indiferencia, la soledad que de nuevo comenzó a volver a vivir. Ella estando como una adorno más, sin ser amada, pero repitiendo una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, como una estúpida ciega.

Ella regresando de imprevisto de ese viaje inservible y triste a la casa de sus padres, para simplemente ser rechazada y despreciada _otra vez_. Sintiéndose en casa, anhelando ver a Edward y sintiéndose emocionada por ello. Abriendo la puerta de su habitación y encontrándolo besándose apasionadamente, como tantas veces había soñado y deseado ser besada, con un hombre, con su amante.

Bella volvió a sonreír sardónicamente, mientras recordaba lo ridícula que había sido su situación y la humillación que había tenido que estar cargando sin saberlo durante todo este tiempo. Pero no iba a hacerlo más. Ya no.

Cerró los ojos, con una determinación que tristemente nunca antes había tenido, dio un paso hacia adelante y comenzó a dejarse a caer hacia lo profundo del acantilado. Por un momento se sintió libre, el aire le entumeció el rostro, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y pronto no sintió nada.

* * *

><p><strong>»Nota de Autor:<strong>

~Okey, okey, eso muy raro. Pero me encantó, ya saben cómo adoro mis finales todos dramáticos/oscuros/trágicos. Espero que hayan captado el tipo de engaño que sufrió Bella y por qué sentía que la situación era totalmente ridícula (Uh-oh, es horrible xDD) Por cierto, recuerden que esto lo estamos viendo desde el punto de vista de Bella. No voy a decir que lo del engaño no es cierto, porque sí es verdad, pero no todo es como ella lo ve. Intenté por eso dar a entender que siempre había sido muy insegura, con un fuerte complejo de inferioridad. Edward no es un santo, pero tampoco es un desgraciado xDD Gracias si es que leíste y nos vemos pronto en otra historia ;)

_Biquiños,_

**_Leon.-  
>Lunes 12 de septiembre de 2011.<em>**


End file.
